el diario de haruhi
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: haruhi ha comenzado a escribir un diario, los hermanos hitachiin han comenzado a actuar extraño, y si hikaru se le declarase a haruhi?.... espero que lo disfruten...harXhik...LO SIENTO KAORU TT
1. Chapter 1

el diario de haruhi

por : tommyhiragizawa

los personajes no son mios

000000000

madre, sabes, hace tiempo que estoy en un raro club, dentro del instituto en el que decidí entrar, todo fue un accidente, pero a decir verdad, fue uno muy afortunado, ya que aunque en ocaciones me sacan de mis casillas, todos son muy buenos conmigo y he aprendido a apreciar cada uno de sus gestos y atensiones, aunque a veses se comporten como unos ricos bastardos, como me es frecuente calificarlos.

todos tienen sus diferentes cualidades, honey, que te puedo contar de el, es mi sempai y aùn así parese mas pequeño que yo, es un niño al cual no se puede evitar querer. no me agrada mucho que cada que me ve grite por todos lados "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ haru -chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", pero es que me es imposible enojarme con el.

este club es una verdadera familia, el es el hermanito pequeño, aunque es de los mas grandes del grupo, después está mori-sempai, es una persona realmentr tranquila, siempre está con honey-chan, es su primo, pero lo trata como si fuera su señor, aún así los dos se tienen su gran cariño y sobre todo mucho respeto.

que te puedo decir mama, me he encariñado con todos en el host club, aunque me es dificil aceptarlo ne publico.

otro de los integrantes es kyouya, un gran hombre de negocios, si se me permite decir, tambien el hombre mas hambisioso que he conosido, pero tiene su faseta buena, ya que en algunas ocaciones ayuda desinteresadamente a las personas que convivimos con el. todos aquí lo llamamos "okasan", pero claro, no se puede decir que una muyn maternal, es capas de vendernos por unos cuantos yenes.

el siguiente en la lista es king, el jefe del grupo, un rubio cabeza hueca,engreido, se cree mi padre, pero que se ha ganado mi confianza, me refiero a tamaki-sempai. todos dicen que el me quiere, pero yo no creo eso, ademas, alguien ya tiene mi corazon.

si madre, me enamoré, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo amo con todas las fuerzas d mi corazón, por eso estoy ahora contigo hablando sobre esto, quiero que desde el cielo me ayudes a decirlo, quiero que el se entere, pero tengo miedo, mucho mas que cuando hay tormenta. te preguntaras porque, solo porque su actuación de hermano enamorado de su gemelo es demasiado convinsente, que haré si me dice que no es actuación, si me dice que no puede estar conmigo, mas bien, que no quiere estar conmigo.

lo mas seguro es que si eso pasara mi corazón no lo resistiría y en ese mismo instante dejaría toda esta falsa de que soy un chico, me alejaría del host club y volvería a ser aquel ratón de biblioteca de la secundaria.

pero, es que ya no puedo ocultarlo, dame tu vendición madre, hoy se lo diré, hoy sabra que lo amo...

0000000000

todas las actividades del host club comenzaban normales ese día, las chicas chillando por aquí y por alla por el solo hecho de que sus anfitriones les dedicaran unas cuantas palabras.

pero en un momento en el que haruhi estaba distraida los hermanos hitachiin se acercaron a ella...

- ha..ru..hi - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- ehh, que sucede -

- podemos hablar contigo después de que acabe el horario del club -

- este pues claro - dijo con una sonrisa

- entonces te vemos en tu casa a las 8 -

-esperen un mo...- no terminó de decir lo que quería ya que los dos ya atendían a sus nuevas clientas.

un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, ahora tendría que pasar por comida antes de ir a casa para poder ofrecerles algo para su refinado paladar.

000000000

las 7 con 55, no debían de tardar en llegar los gemelos, su padre no estaba y estaba sola en la casa, se arrodillo frente al retrato de su madre y oró para poder decir lo que sentía a por uno de ellos.

tomó un pequeño cuadernillo que estaba escondido en el altar y comenzó a escribir.

madre, estoy nerviosa, los gemelos van a venir a casa y no se que voy a hacer teniendolo tan cerca.

muchos me preguntan como se diferenciarlos el uno del otro y yo invento cualquier escusa, bueno, la primera vez lo que dije era verdad, pero desde hace tiempo quer los se diferensiar de otra forma, es que cuando el se acerca mi corazón se acelera, aunque sean iguales solo amo a uno de los dos.

espero que no tarden, quiero decirlo hoy mismo, quiero que sepa que es lo que mi corazón siente al tenerlo cerca y saber si el siente algo por mi o no.

00000

dejó de escribir cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, y frente a ella estaba el, su corazón palpitaba rapidamente, peor por ningún lado se veía a su hermano.

- haruhi tengo que hablar contigo - lo dijo serio, raro en el

- pasa, para que hablemos mas comodos - dijo ella lo mas normal que pudo, aunque en verdad que estaba nerviosa por tenerlo tas cerca.

- cuanta me que tienes? -

- haruhi, creo que me he enamorado -

con estas simples palabras el logró destrosar su corazón, otra ya tenía su corazón y ella no pudo ni intentar algo con el, pero aún así el sabría lo que sentía.

- y que pasa con eso? -

- es que no se como decircelo, ella es muy reservada, linda, caprichosa a veces, pero todo eso hace que me guste aun mas -

-y porque no le dices que la amas y punto? -

- y si no le gusto? -

- si no le gustas, es una tonta que no sabe lo que está perdiendo -

- eso piensas -

- si, eres una persona unica, y, tu hermano sabe de esto -

- si, y de hecho me está apoyando mucho con esto -

- espero que el encuantre también a alguien pronto -

- haruhi, ¿a ti te gusta alguien? -

- la verdad es que si hay alguien -

- tamaki - dijo con un tono de celos

- no - dijo divertida al notarlo

- kyouya - su cara se tornó enfadada

-no - a ella cada cambio le resultaba algo muy gracioso

-mori -

- no-

- el tonto ese de arai - de solo recordarlo tenía ganas de vomitar

- no -

fuen en ese momento cuando el se desespero y la tomó por los hombros, la acercó a el con ternura y susurro a su oido

- dime quien?, quien me ganó tu corazón -

- nadie te lo ha ganado, solo tu estas aquí - dijo ella tocando donde esta elm corazón.

- haruhi - el a abrazó con mas fuerza ( si es eso posible) ella llevó sus manos a su cuello, se levantó en puntitas y le beso la mejilla.

- te amo haruhi - le dijo al oido

- y yo a ti hikaru -

así ambos unieron sus labios, buscando desesperados la prueba de que eso no era un sueño.


	2. epílogo

El diario de Haruhi...

By: tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos... son de Bisco Hatori.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Epilogo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madre en el cielo, las páginas de este diario poco a poco han ido terminando, aquí he escrito todos los momentos importantes de mi vida desde que te fuiste... te conté como sufrí con los exámenes de admisión para Ouran y como me sentí dichosa al saber que había pasado. Te conté como me integré al Host Club, y como me fastidiaba tener que ser su juguete personal. Como me fui adaptando y fui queriendo a cada uno de sus integrantes.

Te conté cuando Honey-sempai se perdió en el parque tropical de Kyouya-sempai, cuando fuimos a la playa, hasta lo que pasó ese día con Kyouya-sempai... (Si!!! Amo ese momento).

El día en que llegaron a mi vida las fastidiosas de Lobelia y la vez donde conocí por fin el pasado que cada uno de los Host. Cuando nos fuimos a la casa de campo de Mizuzu y como quedó el juego que los Hitachiin iniciaron. Como casi se destruye el Host Club por culpa de Eclaire y la abuela de Tamaki-sempai... tantas cosas...

Y escribí en las hojas el momento en que el se me declaró... o mas bien me insinuó lo que sentía y supe muy bien como manejar las cosas... ese día el me dio el primer beso, porque por mas que existiera ya aquel beso a la princesa en el baile... el primer beso es aquel que uno da, no el que se le arrebata. El beso del baile había sido seco, un simple roce... esta vez con Hikaru fue diferente... pusimos todo lo que sentíamos en cada caricia que nuestros labios nos regalaban, yo me sentía flotar en sus brazos... lo amo tanto.

También escribí sobre el día que conocí a su familia... y yo que creía que ellos estaban locos. Definitivamente me faltaba mucho que conocer, pero me adapté bien a ellos. Después de todo son hijos únicos y las matriarcas de la familia son la madre y la abuela, a las que supe por donde darles para ganármelas.

Claro que se enojaron cuando supieron que aunque era estudiante en Ouran, yo era la famosa plebeya estudiosa y que no tenía una posición económica elevada, pero eso no nos impidió convencerlas de que queremos estar juntos.

Aquí, en este diario escribí cuando me propuso matrimonio... un poco antes de graduarnos de Ouran, pero eso no nos importó... sabíamos que teníamos un gran futuro por delante. Cuando por primera vez hicimos el amor.

Lo que fue nuestra boda... tan bella, nunca me imaginé en una boda tan hermosa. Para complacer a su madre y abuela la hicimos grande, para invitar a toooodos sus conocidos, claro que por mi parte eran pocos... ya que mi padre y madre eran hijos únicos no tengo tíos y los únicos amigos que conservaba eran algunos de la secundaria y los Host. Bueno, y Kasanoda-kun.

Escribí lo divertido que es ir cada verano a la pensión de Mizuzu... platicar con Arai-kun hasta hacer a mi esposo rabiar. Me encanta cuando está celoso... se vuelve pasional. Me recuerda que soy suya... completamente.

Y gracias a esas noches desenfrenadas es por lo que ahora estoy embarazada de una pequeñita... Hikaru y Kaoru quieren ponerle el nombre, cosa a la cual accedí... lo gracioso de todo eso es que no se ponen de acuerdo... Hikaru quiere ponerle Saori y Kaoru quiere que sea Shyori... jajaja... es tan gracioso verlos pelear por unas cuentas letras... a mi los dos nombres se me hacen tan parecidos...

Yo rompo en carcajadas la verlos, claro que al final termino igual o mas enojada al ver la casa patas arriba... cosa que las sirvientas se encargan de arreglar, pero es que a mi me gusta el orden...

Pero esta es la vida que elegí y no me arrepiento de ello... me encanta verlo amoroso, tierno, como niño pequeño. Amo verlo rabiar, celoso, furioso. Adoro estar a su lado, complacerlo en todo y ser su esposa fiel.

Y no querría mi vida de otra forma... no la querría sin Tamaki llorando como loco diciendo que lo voy a hacer abuelo demasiado joven... claro que solo le está haciendo coros a mi padre.

Escuchar a Honey-sempai decir que el día del nacimiento celebraremos con un pastel gigantesco... o decir a veces que le comprará un conejito parecido a Usa-chan que vio el otro día.

Oír a Kyouya-sempai teclear en su computador mientras escucha las locuras de los otros. Sentir a Mori-sempai acariciarme la cabeza.

No me gustaría vivir sin mi esposo y a su hermano peleando por tonterías o haciendo sus escenitas para conseguir lo que quieren... o sin esta pequeñita que crece dentro de mí.

Mi vida no es perfecta, pero no la cambiaría por nada. Ahora doy gracias al bullicio de los salones de lectura en Ouran, porque por ello busqué un lugar donde estudiar... porque por ello rompí el jarrón René de 8 millones de yenes, porque por el lo conocí, me enamoré y fui feliz.

Espero me veas desde donde esté mamá y me ayudes a darle a mi niña todo el amor que quiero darle...

Atte: Haruhi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que escribías amor – Hikaru la abrazó por la espalda

Solo me despedía de mi madre – dijo ella.

¿Quieres otro diario?... sabes que puedes comprarlo... –

No, ya no necesito desahogarme, te tengo a tu a mi lado para eso... o no?? – y le besó con ternura mientras el acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Te amo – susurraron juntos para volver a besarse...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...LECTORES!!!... que les parece... espero que les guste, porque con esto se acaba mi epi. Del diario de Haruhi, aunque creo que no había necesidad de ello... jajajaja

En fin. Me divertí escribiéndolo y es lo que importa.

Les agradezco que lean mis fics... porque en verdad soy una escritora compulsiva...jajaja

Les mando un saludo a todos los que me dejan reviews...jajaja

Atte: Tommy


End file.
